The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses.
In some cases, a fluorescent color is included in a document sheet for which color copying is performed by a color digital multifunction peripheral. The fluorescent color is, for example, a color applied over a character or the like on a paper sheet surface by using a fluorescent pen or the like.
A color of a region, in a document sheet, having a normal color applied thereon is determined based on only light obtained by applied light being reflected, whereas a color of a region having a fluorescent color applied thereon is determined based on fluorescence emitted from itself, in addition to the reflected light. Therefore, when a document sheet on which a fluorescent color is applied by a fluorescent pen is read by a scanner, a value obtained by reading a region having the fluorescent color applied thereon indicates a value which is not obtained in a region having a normal color applied thereon. In this case, the original color is not reproduced at all, or the original color is reproduced as a color different from the color in the document sheet.
Furthermore, even if copying and output of a color of a fluorescent pen having been read are attempted, the color of the fluorescent pen cannot be reproduced by using standard coloring materials in the multifunction peripheral. Therefore, a problem may arise that a printed object is greatly different, in visual impression, from an original document sheet. In order to address this, in related arts, whether or not a fluorescent color is included in an image is determined based on input image data for each pixel, and color conversion process is performed for a portion determined to include the fluorescent color, thereby improving reproducibility for the fluorescent pen.